


Baking

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Experiments [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Can a fire extinguisher be a character?, Case Fic, Humor, John Watson is a Saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John almost branches out into fire fighting. Based on my own attempts at baking. No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking

“Are you sure you don’t want me to help you?” John asked dubiously.  
  
“I’m fine, John.”  
  
John shook his head and retreated to the sitting room, but not before casually unhooking the fire extinguisher and tucking it next to his chair.  
  
Three hours, four ruined baking pans, and five wide-open-to-let-the-smoke-out windows later, John calmly replaced the fire extinguisher on its hook, unused. Not that there hadn’t been an opportunity to use it, but Sherlock had gotten the flaming pan into the sink before he had a chance.  
  
Now the detective was excitedly texting Lestrade, beaming through the flour on his face. He bounced into the sitting room and tossed his mobile onto the desk exultantly. “There! There is absolutely no way she could have gotten across town and run her ex-fiancée over and still delivered freshly-baked biscuits to the church bake sale.”  
  
John nodded wisely, his eyes still burning a bit from the smoke. “Seven batches?” he inquired.  
  
“I tried several different combinations of temperatures and cooking times to see if she could have altered the timeline, but they all ended up ruined. Her biscuits were perfect.” He perched himself on the back of his chair, a frown slowly replacing his grin.  
  
“What’s the matter?” the doctor inquired.  
  
“I just realized—they’re evidence. We can’t eat any of _my_ perfect biscuits.”  
  



End file.
